College Love Spoby
by kpb1spoby
Summary: Spencer is 23 years old and in college. She is an overachiever until her friends convince her to let loose just for one night. That is when her life begins. Enjoy!
1. Really A party?

"Come on you know it will be fun," exclaimed Aria as she tried to convince her best friend to come to one of the best college parties on the campus.

"This is gonna be the party of the year. You can't miss it." Added Hanna joining in on the convincing.

"Okay, I will go but if I get bored in 30 minutes I will leave and don't think that I am kidding."

"Good and oh, yeah there are supposed to be really hot guys there." Aria whispered.

Spencer rolled her eyes as her best friends in the whole world walked out of her door. Her, Hanna, and Aria had been friends since the third grade, she relied on them for everything. They had helped her through the bad break-ups. They got through to her that the guys that she always better than them and that they weren't even worth her tears.

The fact that there was going to be a party means that she had to have a dress to wear. And Spencer didn't enjoy wearing a dress. She wasn't a very dressy up kind of girl, she would rather sit in sweat pants and a tank top studying for her next test in chemistry or something like that. Going to a party was not going to be fun, but since she said that she would go to the party and she would try to enjoy it. Even Though she thought that was nearly impossible.

She picked out a dress that was almost skin tight, it was dark grey almost black, it made her feel more confident about her body. She never liked her body, her boobs were never big enough and neither was her butt. The next thing she thought as she was staring up at her reflection in the full body length mirror was 'oh god, now I have to go to a party but now I am going to look like I am tying to impress someone which I'm NOT!'

"You better get you ass down here before I disappear and ditch on the _party of the year!"_ Spencer yelled through the phone at Aria.

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" Aria yelled back into her phone and hung up.

Spencer was nervous, this was her real first party she was going to and she had already been there for 2 years.

She walked up to the dorm room that was throwing the party. She could hear everyone yelling and the music was pulsing through the walls. As she walked in the room was crowded with people, they were grinding on eachother, they were making out in corners. She always felt uncomfortable around people when they were like that. She was not enjoying this party at all, all she wanted to do was go home, take a shower and study for her classes.

"Here take this," Aria handed her a tan alcoholic drink, "it will help you loosen up and enjoy the party more."

She took the drink and another, along with 1 other. By the time she had three of whatever she was drinking she was loosened up. She saw someone, a mystery guy and she thought he was HOT. She shamelessly walked over there and began to dance with him. That soon turned into her, joining all the other college couples, grinding up against their dancing partners. She could feel his hands go to her waist and move them along with the song. She turned around and laughed at the fact that she was actually having fun.

"You are a GREAT dancer," the mystery guy slurred his words indicating that he was hammered right along with Spencer.

She laughed and nodded her head. She stopped dancing and looked right at him and crushed her lips right up against his. Her friend were sending catcalls and the same with his friends. She pulled back and looked at Aria and Hanna, they clapped and cheered again. She laughed and turned her head back to her mystery guy kissed him but with more passion than last time.

"Toby... My name is Toby Cavanaugh." he laughed and he was no longer the mystery guy.

She told him her name and they made out for a couple more minutes. She couldn't help but dawn on the fact that he told her his name and she wanted that to stay a secret, she liked having a mystery man in her life.

"Come on let's get out of here and go somewhere more quiet I am getting a headache." She suggested, she really did have a headache but she also wanted to get alone with Toby.


	2. Have a Good Time

"Okay then let's go," Toby said to Spencer with an excitement that was growing more and more by the second.

"Have a good time you two," Hanna and Aria yell in unison at spencer while she was walking out of the party dorm room.

Spencer had a nervousness that was growing that she couldn't get rid of. _What if he makes me do something I don't want to do?_ She kept asking herself this question and others. Her previous boyfriend, Wren, basically forced her into having sex with him. That is mostly why they broke up and the fact that he cheated on her with Spencer's sister, Melissa.

"Hey. Why do you seem so nervous? Is something wrong? Am I doing something wrong?" Toby asked her noticing that she was a little bit intimidated.

"No I'm fine. It's okay just let's go to my dorm no one sleeps with me. I got a single room." She replied with a smile.

Her nervousness was still growing; getting worse. "Look I'm sorry but I can't have sex with you if that is what you were thinking about." She told him in a straightforward voice once they got to the dorm room.

"No no no I wouldn't do that. I mean you're beautiful but I do have some respect women." He said with a worried pitch in his voice.

"Thank you. My last boyfriend wasn't like that. He didn't respect women; the relationship didn't last very long." She said and hugged him and sat on the bed.

"But can I kiss you please?" He asked in a very polite manner. She nodded her head 'yes'. He leaned his head in a slowly kissed her before pulling back and telling her one more thing.

"Do you want me to go home so you can go to sleep?" He asked her after pulling back.

"No, you can stay here. Don't you sleep here on the college campus?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"No, I uh was planning on crashing at the party thrower's dorm. I live behind 5th street."

"Oh, okay just let me go and get my teeth and hair brushed and then we can go to bed."

He nodded and kissed her on the nose. Once she got out of the bathroom that was just down the hall she walked back into her dorm room to see the hot guy that she met at a party laying in her bed. He motioned her to lay down and cuddle with him. She laid her head down on his chest and slowly went to sleep listening to his slow breaths putting her into a deep sleep.

In the morning when they woke up Spencer roller over and admired the sleeping Toby in her bed. Last night was amazing but she had a major headache and she knew that it was from the alcohol. She didn't regret the drinking though; if she hadn't been drinking she would have never been brave enough to even talk to him let alone dance with him. She wanted to live in this moment forever, he was so peaceful and beautiful. They had only met last night and yet she already felt like she had fallen for him and she fell hard. She decided to wake the sleeping beauty with kisses starting from his forehead going down to his lips and finally to his neck and that is when he woke up with a sudden jolt. He laid there and enjoyed the contact and finally couldn't take it anymore; he flipped her over so he was on top and kissed her hard.

"Well good morning Mr. Cavanaugh." She said with a smirk on her face but panting for air from the kiss that they just shared.

"Yeah it is a good morning indeed." he smiled and continued, "I was wondering; ya know since we slept together last night if you would be my girlfriend?" He asked as he kissed down her neck.

"Yes," she said in almost a whisper just loud enough for him to hear. He looked up at her from her neck and laughed and nodded his head.

She laughed along with him and said, "we need to get up and get ready."

He looked at her with distraught eyes and shook his head before saying, "I think that Hanna and Aria can wait a little bit longer." He said against her the part of her neck that met her shoulder.

She couldn't take it anymore; him kissing her and she had nothing to do but sit there like a bump on a log while he had his lips all over her. He stopped and pulled back about 3 inches away from his face. She looked at him for a split second before engulfing practically his whole face in his. She couldn't have kissed him with more passion or desire. He moaned, which she had not expected him to do that, but he did. It was amazing that she could to that to him and he did the same to her just more.

"You are driving me insane. Why did I have to meet you? " she asked with a playful smile on her face.

"Okay, fine I know what you mean I will just leave." Toby said throwing his hands and getting out of her bed and began to walk over to her bed.

"no, wait don't leave, I meant that you drove me insane in a _good_ way." She said kind of whiney.

He smiled at the understanding the emphases that she put on the word _'good'_ and jumped back into bed in a split second. They made out for a good five minutes nothing getting too intense up until some idiot knocked on the door interrupting their amazing morning. Spencer got up to see who it was while Toby stayed in bed.

She opened the door and pulled one of those movie moments when they open the door, slam it and then open it again. Once she closed it the first time she looked back at Toby and laughed.

"Hey sorry I think I am still dru-" she began to say as she opened the door just to see her two best friends.

"So I see that you had a good time last night," Hanna said looking past me and making eye contact with Toby, that by the was still laying in her bed with his shirt off and it looked like he was naked.

"Look guys I will talk to you guys later. How about we eat lunch together?" Spencer asked the girls and they laughed at her. "You do notice that it is 1 o'clock in the afternoon?" Aria asked.

They laughed and they left them alone. She was going to take a shower so she would look presentable for dinner with her friends but he pulled her back into bed and made out for another 20 minutes.


	3. The Dinner

Spencer got to the dinner that all of them decided to meet at for diner that was close to their college campus.

"Hey guys what's up?" Spencer asked Aria and Hanna.

"Nothing mu-" Aria began to say but Hanna interrupted her.

"Spill it. Did you sleep with him or not? Because it really looked like it, I mean he was laying in your bed without a shirt." Hanna was very persistent with her question.

"No I didn't sleep with him we just went to sleep I promise." Spencer said and blushed a little bit.

Aria gave Spencer a look like 'okay bitch tell me the truth did you have sex with him or not.' Spencer looked at her and restated that she didn't sleep with him.

"Were you guys going to mad if I had slept with him? Because, honestly I want to sleep with him and I don't feel bad about that." Spencer asked more confident this time with her statement.

"No we wouldn't be mad that would make us happy. You would have someone to keep you company." Hanna exclaimed.

"Hanna speak for yourself, I like having Sparia time it's relaxing." All three of them bursted out in laughter filling the whole restaurant.

They mostly spent the night talking about their boyfriends and Spencer told them what had happened last night, the whole story. Spencer was happy that the girls were okay with her being with Toby. Hanna mostly compared their relationship with her own, her boyfriend's name was Caleb Rivers they, they had been dating since senior in highschool. They are one of those on and off couples; every time they broke it off Hanna would be crying and then complaining. But the good friends Aria and Spencer are they would sit by her side and comfort her until she went back to both tried to explain to her that it wasn't healthy to break up and then get back together but she never believed them.

Spencer took her phone out and text Toby to come over to her dorm asap. He did what he was told; he knocked on her door and it opened almost instantly. She pulled him into the dorm and without saying a word she kissed him. This kiss was different it... almost hungry, she couldn't get enough of him.

"Spencer... Can I ask what are we doing?" Toby asked coming up for air every once in awhile.

"Well I thought you would like to kiss your new girlfriend. But I was thinking that I do want to sleep with you I just want to wait a little while longer." Spencer said back to him with a smile on her face.

He nodded his head and went back to kissing her. Their relationship was new and fresh but they both felt that it was strong and it was going to last. She pushed him up against door and kissed him again harder, he wasn't going to let take control. He kissed her with as much force as he possibly could, she moaned against his lips and pushed his shirt up over his head. Once she got his shirt off she looked at his glorious abdominal muscles and smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling about?" Toby asked smiling back at her.

"I am smiling at you. Have you not looked in the mirror? Ever?!" She said as she looked back down and kissed his neck.

They laid on the bed and just made-out, that was as far as spencer wanted to go, although his hand went up the back of her shirt but that was as far as she allowed him to go. She heard a knock on the door and just ignored it, about 1 or 2 minutes later they knocked again. Spencer thought that they would leave but they were not going anywhere anytime soon. Spencer and Toby unwillingly got out of bed and walked to her door that would not stop making noise.

"Mom dad what are you doing here?" Spencer said and blushed harshly at the fact that there was a HOT guy in her dorm room, not to mention that he was also shirtless.

"Well we were coming to see if you wanted to come home and next month for the first weekend of June, but we didn't think that you had company." Her dad said eying Toby like he was ready to fight him.

"Yeah sure I would love to come. Do you think it would be okay if Toby came I would like him to see where I grew up as a child." Spencer said with that same winning smile that won over her parents every time, it didn't matter what she was asking for it could be $200 or just a new pair of pants. If she used that smile she would get whatever she wanted with her dad.

"Ummm..." her mom started to say, "of course Spencer, that would be great for you to have someone to show around." her dad interpreted her mother.

They said their goodbyes and Spencer and Toby were once again left alone in their dorm room. He pulled her into his lap so she was straddling his legs and began to kiss her neck open mouthed.

She sighed and said, "hold on Toby I know you want to continue but don't you think that it was weird that my dad was perfectly fine with you coming over. Even though he saw you shirtless in my dorm and we were alone?" Spencer asked and he nodded no.

"No really why did he act like he already met you?" Spencer pulled back and made Toby look her in the eyes.

"I guarantee that it was nothing, maybe he was drunk or something." Toby looked at him and she rolled his eyes.

"Do you know him or something? Are you keeping something from me?" She asked with a worried sound in his voice she got off of him and backed away.

"Babe come one don't do this." He said trying to pull her back down onto her lap.

"NO! You know him and I want you to tell me right not how you know him." She sounded hurt.

"Okay I didn't know that you were related to Peter Hastings until you told me your last name. My father was a case manager for kids that got put into adoption facilities, he saw a case that had the lst name of Hastings. He didn't tell me this but when I was younger I would go through his cases and saw your parents names 'Veronica and Peter Hastings'." he said every bit of this with a loving voice.

He tried to hug her but she pushed him off, "no don't even touch me you need to leave, I can't believe that you wouldn't tell me something like this." tears fell from Spencer's eyes, "I can't believe that I have a brother or sister...I WANT YOU TO GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK I HATE YOU, YOU LIED TO ME I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN." she screamed and he left. At the end they were both balling their eyes out and neither one of them knew.


	4. Better Now?

Spencer was broken after their fight, she just laid in bed for hours on end. 'Why was so stupid to tell him to leave?' it physically hurt her to yell at him, she has to talk to him before she shows up at her parents' house and they ask why he wasn't with them and she just breaks down right there in front of them.

 _Do you think we could talk? I really want to talk to you._ She texted Toby hoping that he had already found some other girl and forgot about her.

Her phone chimed about 2 minutes later, _Of course we can talk I have somethings to say also._ Toby had responded and he seemed happy to hear back from her.

Toby knew that it was wrong to do that to her but he didn't think that it would be that big of a deal that he knew. He figured that she knew that she had a sibling. He was surprised that she wanted to talk to him, he thought that he would have to beg on his knees for him to take him back.

She walked down to her car and he was standing there leaning up against her car. "I thought that we were meeting at the brew."

He didn't say anything he just walked up to her and pulled her and kissed her. "I love you so much. I promise to never lie to you again." He said when he pulled away.

"I love you too, now shut up and kiss me you idiot." she teased him.

She loved him and honestly he didn't think that she had missed him that much. They kissed before going to the brew to eat some lunch. Neither one of them ate because they were so happy and nervous at the same time.

"So are we still going to my parents?" Spencer asked.

"Of course as long as you're okay with me coming." He said and looked at her a smiling.

"We will have to talk to your parents about your sibling won't we?" he asked.

"No _we_ are going to do all the snooping and find out for ourselves." she replied in a whisper almost.

He kissed her hair, forehead, nose and then finally her lips, she pushed him onto the desk chair and kissed him passionately. She kissed his neck and unbuttoned her shirt and kiss his neck at the sweet spot. He let out a small chuckle, just loud enough for her to hear.

"What is so funny mister?"She asked

"Every time we are alone we always end up with a hardcore makeout session." He said and they both chuckled. She didn't care that they always did that it was just the simple fact that she was with him.

"So do you want me to help you pack?" He asked. She shook her head yes.

They packed the rest of the night, when he went home she went to bed early so that she could talk to him the rest of the car ride to Rosewood, back to her home town.

He opened her dorm room and woke her up by kissing her nose.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked with a playful smile on her face.

"Yes I came to get you we are about to leave around 11:00." He said from the kitchen.

"Okay then let's go and get the stuff in the car!" Spencer yelled s little bit to excited.

When they got in the car they mostly just listened to music and then Toby brought something up that Spencer didn't really want to talk about.

"So why do you think your parents would hide something like that from you?" He asked and she rolled her eyes, "sorry I am just trying to understand more about your parents."

"I really don't know I don't like talking about my parents. That is why I wanted to go to college far away from my hometown." She replied.

"Yeah about that, what's Rosewood like?" Toby asked smirking at her and looking back at the road.

"Um not very big, a small town that is built on drama, well at least it was when I lived there." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

The whole way Spencer just thought about what it would be like if she had ever met her mystery sibling, she thought that if she could talk to them that everyone and everything would be alright. She thought wrong, when she got to her parents she couldn't even look at them without bursting into tears, yes her parents were confused but they let it go. They never thought that Spencer was actually hurt if she ever cried, they thought that she just wanted attention.

"Hey are we going to ask your parents about your brother or sister?" Toby asked while kissing her head.

"I honestly don't want to but we have to." She stated in a whimper almost. "Will you please come with me?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I will." He said with a smile, "come over here and we can take a nap before dinner.

They laid down and slept for about 2 hours. When they woke up dinner was ready. Now is the time that they have to ask them the thing that Spencer dreaded the most.

At dinner it was awkwardly quiet until Spencer blurted out the obvious, "okay someone needs to tell me why I have a sibling that I don't know about and that I would have never known about."

Her parents went quiet and could tell that she was serious. "I know what you're thinking, but hear us out." Veronica said looking at Spencer and Toby.

"Why don't you step out To-" her father began to say but Spencer interrupted him.

"No he is the one that told me about it, I am not very happy about this." She began to say trying to get the words out before the tears started. Toby rubbed her back trying to comfort her the only way that he knew how to.

"Okay I guess we should start from the beginning," Veronica started and Peter finished, "Your mother was pregnant with twins and we only wanted one child." Spencer let the tears flow. "When she went into labor you brother was born first. We told the doctor to take him away... we didn't even name him." They weren't even in tears when they were explaining. Spencer was sobbing almost and Toby had tears in his eyes.

"He was put up for adoption after you were born and we signed the papers. About three weeks later he was lined up to go with a family. He was staying in the hospital while we took you home. We got a call the day he was supposed to be adopted, he had died his lungs failed and he stopped breathing." Spencer could not believe that they hadn't told her about him.

She only had one question, "what was his name?" She was sobbing now.

Her parents looked at each other, "we didn't name him, we were going to let the family name him."

"So you guys weren't even decent enough to name him?" She was yelling now.

She stood up and walked up to in her bedroom, Toby looked at her parents with disgust before running after Spencer.

"Hey babe it's gonna be alright. I promise we can leave if you want to." He kissed her shoulder and hugged her.

They laid on her bed while she thought about what she was going to do, "let's go, I don't want to be here." She said.

They left her house and went to the cheapest hotel they could find. In the hotel they laid down and were about to fall asleep but Spencer started to kiss on Toby's neck rather hard. He seemed surprised and then even more surprised when she moved to straddle him. He began to breath heavily and almost pushed her away before it got too heated.

"Where did this come from Spence?" He was totally blown out of the water by this.

"I...don't...know...just...shut...up...and...let...me...kiss...you" She said between deeply kissing him.

He nodded his head and kissed her back. He rolled over on top of her and kissed down her neck and began to remove her shirt before getting consent.

"Can I take your shirt off?" he asked her when he stopped.

"Yes, please do I don't want to wait. I want you now!" She said breathless almost.

He nodded and practically ripped her shirt in half. She pulled on the drawstrings on his pants, letting her know that she wanted them off. He gladly took his pants off and continued to kiss her. He caressed her breasts and she moaned at the contact. She was pulling her pants off and moaning in the process. He helped her take her pants off, when her pants were off she sighed. He kissed the inside of her thighs, she couldn't take it anymore the only fabric that was separating them was their underwear. She pulled his head up and kissed him deeply, she lifted her hips and he pulled her underwear off. He went back to her lips and she pulled his underwear down, they were both naked in the same bed. She wanted him so bad right now and he wanted her just the same.

"Tell me to stop if it hurts too bad okay." he told her and she nodded her head.

He went in and she gasped at the pain, she was 23 years old and she was still a virgin she thought. The pain was a new pain, something she had never felt before and she wasn't enjoying it very much. He stopped to make sure that she was okay, she wrapped her legs around him reassuring him to continue. They both came and fell asleep in eachothers arms.

 **Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Since it has been so long I made this one extra long. So you guys get longer chapters I may just update like 1 time a week and that way they will have better details and longer, like I said, but give me suggestions for my smut and I am also working on that one. Thanks for reading!**


	5. She Just wants to be a college student

Spencer woke up and didn't know where she was at first. Once she realised that she was with Toby she felt safe, it was 6:30 in the morning and Spencer couldn't fall back asleep. Toby looked so peaceful and calm when he was asleep, Spencer was almost jealous of him. She couldn't do it anymore, being awake and not having him being awake with her. Spencer knew that she would feel horrible once she actually had woken him up and seen how badly he needed that sleep.

She kissed his nose lightly and whispered, "Toby," trying to be easy and loving. He kind of groaned and moved his head over declining the wakeup call.

She said it again this time rolling him over on his back and straddling his waist, she nipped at his bottom lip. He groaned again and opened his eyes.

"Well I'm not going to complain, waking up with your girlfriend on top of you in an amazing feeling to get automatically." He smirked and continued, "Can I help you? I mean did you need anything?"

She shook her head and kissed along his jawline hoping to get some kind of sound out of him, she had succeeded, he let out a low but quiet groan. Just as she was starting to enjoy herself she heard a knock on the pulled away getting of of her hot boyfriend and tried to get dressed as quickly as possibly, she walked over to the door looking through the small hole she saw her mother crying.

"It's my mother what do I do?" She asked Toby and he just shrugged, he was still laying in bed just watching her.

She opened the door and her mother tried to hug her but she declined the offer.

"What are you doing here? Wait no. Why do you think you can come to me and cry and then think that I am not going to be mad at you?" Spencer looked at her trying to cover the fact that Toby was laying in the bed, shirtless.

"I know that you're mad at me but you need to know that I didn't want to get rid of your brother. Your father said that he would leave me if I didn't chose to keep only one child. I wanted to keep both of you but I also wanted to stay with your father." She let out a sob before continuing, "please forgive me, please I'm begging you, I would have kept both of you but I chose you."

I almost slammed the door in the face before Toby came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "just tell her you'll talk to her later and that you are not mad at her but at your father." She did just that and her mother left.

They laid on the bed alternating kissing and talking often time drifting off to sleep. When they woke up it was time to check out and go back home, they were home about an hour and a half later. Spencer automatically opened her dorm room door, put her bags down and laid down on the bed, she was exhausted. Toby joined her on the bed and rubbed her stomach through her shirt, she turned over and just stared into his eyes looking at his soul.

"Can you just stay here with me tonight please and make love to me?" She asked looking into his eyes deeper.

He didn't respond her just kissed her and ran his hand up her shirt moving his lips down her neck. She took both of their shirts off and continued. By the time they were done they had fallen asleep with Toby's head laying on Spencer's naked chest.

 **(NEXT DAY)**

Spencer woke up and kissed Toby before leaving for classes; Toby said that he would clean up her place while she was in class. The girls hadn't seen her all weekend and they wanted to see what had happened between her parents and Toby.

"So just tell u this. Did you have sex with him or not?" Hanna asked.

"Maybe..." Spencer said blushing hard. They both laughed and cheered at the same time.

"Well how many times?" Aria asked.

Spencer held up two finger and smiled still blushing. Hanna was happy that they could finally talk about sex with all of them and Spencer wouldn't feel awkward. They talked about it and ate their lunch before Spencer said that she was heading home to go see Toby.

 **So really short I know but a have writer's block and I deleted the smut bc i really didn't know what to do with it so if you want me to bring that back please IM me and I will do my best.**


	6. The Mystery Brother

"Toby I am going to the my parents house to find out more about my brother. Will you please come with me?" She pleaded

"Yes, of course I will come but are we staying in their house or a hotel again?" He asked with a smirk.

Hotel, if that is fine with you," she says followed by a wink.

They left the next day around lunch time. By the time they had gotten to the hotel her mother had called her three times. /p

"Why does your mother keep on calling you?" Toby asked looking at her phone vibrating on the bed.

"'cause she knows I'm back in Rosewood and she wants to have coffee." She said pressing the 'end' button on her phone.

He shook his head and sat down on the bed motioning Spencer to come sit next to him on the bed."How do you plan on getting your brother's files to find out the adopting family?" he asked and looked at her.

"I am going to ask my mom to grant me access to the files and then it should say who the family that had already signed to adopt him." She sighed.

"He shook is head understanding what she meant.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Spencer walked into her parent's and sighed at the smell of her mother baking.

"Mom I have a quick question," she said walking into the kitchen, she knew that this would not the easiest thing in to would but she would try her best.

Her mom nodded her head, Spencer continued with the question, "okay so I know this is probably a long shot but I was wondering if you could either 1. tell me who the people are that were going to adopt my brother, or 2. I need to see the paperwork on the adoption."

"Okay I will show you the files but you can't tell your father that I showed you. Okay?" She asked, I nodded

They walking to Peter's and go to the filing stand. Spencer nods at her mother, letting her know that she is going through with it. Veronica hand Spencer the files and walked out without even saying goodbye. Spencer was a little bit confused to why her mother wouldn't even bother to say 'goodbye' to her.

Back at the hotel Spencer was reading the file until she came across something that made her think twice about reading more.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Toby said noticing that Spencer was shocked by what she just read.

"Look the last name for the adopting family is. It says Cavanaugh," She looked up at Toby and he was just as shocked as she was.

"Did you know about this?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"No, of course I didn't." Toby said sitting down next to her on the bed.

She wept into his chest and soon fell asleep like that.

The next morning they woke up and Spencer was determined to find out more about her dead brother.

"So you never heard anyone mentioning to you that you have a brother that died after birth?" Spencer asked reading over the papers a second time today.

Toby shook his head no and put his head in head in his hands.

"What's wrong Toby?" She asked pulling his chin up so his eyes met hers.

"I just remembered something," Spencer smiled, "I remember my mother talking to me about my little brother that she had just 1 year after I was born." Toby looked a little confused.

"When were you born?" He asked

"April 11, why?" She told him and got really confused herself.

"1994 right?" He asked and she nodded.

He sat down and began to hyperventilate, "hey babe what is it are you okay?" She bombarded him with questions./

His breathing slowed down and laid back on the bed, "that is my brother's birthday too." She looked at him even more confused, so confused that she could cry.

They laid on the bad and just stared up at the ceiling, Toby eventually fell asleep and Spencer finally felt like she could cry. She cried for about 3 minutes and Toby woke up.

"Baby, don't cry it'll be okay, I promise it's all going to be fine." She sobbed harder. He pulled her on to his chest and hushed her softly, rubbing her back until she fell asleep.

"Spencer jolted up out of the bed and screamed, "Hey , hey calm down. What happened did you have a bad dream?" She shook her head and pointed to the foot of the bed. Toby pulled back the comforter and revealed the mound of dirt that had a note in the middle.

"The note said em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Have a nice time trying to find your brother... I won't reveal his whereabouts until I get what I want from you two. ~?

"Spencer gasped and Toby dropped the note and hugged Spencer trying to comfort her the best way he knew, having a bath. They laid against the back of the tub and Spencer fell asleep. Toby get her out and dried her off before laying her back down on the other side of the bed that DIDN'T have a mound of dirt in it. He cleaned off the sheets and got on top of the covers, pulling Spencer into his embrace.

 **"Hey guys! You got an early update... I don't want anyone to leave negative comments. I will report you...sorry but that is how it is going to be. On I am sorry about the sodes going between the paragraphs, I don't understands it. Please tell me what you think and give suggestions I love reading them!**


	7. Help!

It had been a week since they found the mound of dirt in their bed, they have been on edge ever since that night. Spencer had been having horrible dreams almost every night, she never told Toby what happened in them she was too scared.

Spencer jolted up and out of her bed, she looked around the room to see Toby fast asleep in their bed. The worst part about the bad dreams was the fact that it was Toby doing those awful things to her.

Toby got out of bed, hearing Spencer cry woke him up every time, "Hey, hey, hey are you okay?" She pushed him away crying louder.

"Get away from me!" She screamed running into the bathroom locking the door.

He felt the tears build in his eyes, the dreams had never been this bad before. He sat next to the door waiting for her to either, cry herself to sleep, or realize it was just a dream. After about 5 minutes of sitting next to the door he put his ear up to the door to see if she was still crying or asleep. He slowly opened the door, making sure not to wake her up he opened to see a peaceful Spencer laying on the floor passed out.

He carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He soon enough joined her in sleep.

The sun shined through the blinds in the tiny loft that they both happily lived in. Toby began to stir in his sleep, he noticed that Spencer was still asleep so he took advantage of this and decided to make is beautiful girlfriend breakfast. By the time breakfast Toby went to go see if Spencer was awake yet, usually by 9:30 she is awake, on her phone or computer. She was still asleep so he decided to wake her up with a few good morning kisses. He kissed her head, her nose, then her lips. She still was not responding with anything, he shook her shoulders and she still wasn't responding. He rather loudly shouted her name so maybe that would wake her up, nope it didn't, she was sleeping like the dead.

He picked her up and no response, that was when he started to get a little bit frightened. He took his phone and called the ambulance, they were on their way to their loft. They got to the loft and continued to ask questions, Toby was in shock so he couldn't answer anything.

They got to the hospital and automatically pumped her stomach. Toby had been waiting for 3 hours for her to wake up, he didn't bother her parents with this. He knew that if he told them they would not want her to stay in college. He also knew that by doing so he was being incredibly selfish.

The doctors said that she would wake up eventually as soon as the pills wore off. He also said that the pills that she used were just simple sleeping pills. He sat there for hours on end waiting for her to wake up.

He heard the sheets rustle and a moan escape from her lips. "Please come lay with me." Spencer said with a scratchy throat. He looked up and nodded his head getting into bed wrapping his arms around her.

A couple of hours Spencer had woken up and was facing Toby, she just stared up at him. He looked sad, even in his sleep, she kissed him. Toby moaned and opened his eyes.

"I thought I lost you for good this time Spencer. Please never do that again." Toby said looking into her eyes.

"What do you mean...what happened? Did I do something wrong?" Spencer said building up tears in her eyes.

Toby wiped away the tears away and said, "you overdosed, do you not remember?" Spencer shook her head 'no'.

"Well then how did you take all of those pills?" Toby asked sitting up, she shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't think that em style="box-sizing: border-box;"he /emwould get in there and do that to me?" Spencer asked.

Toby looked at her and asked one more question before getting the doctor, "What was the last remember?"

"I remember you getting up and me running into the bathroom. The next thing I know I am in the bathroom floor asleep."

Toby nodded his head and walked to the door to get a doctor. He was about to open the door when he saw a note on the table next to the door.

He read the note out loud, "You cAn cAll me A for now on, And yes I wAs the one in your bAthroom lAst night-A" Spencer and Toby both had tears in their eyes.

They wanted to go back home into the safety of each other. The doctors discharged her 2 days later.

"Spence?" Toby asked, turning out of the hospital parking garage into the road.

Yeah babe." Spencer responded

"What was the dream about?"

"I really don't want to talk about it can we just go home please." She pleaded looking out the window.

"He didn't respond, he just wanted to know why she would be so terrified of him in the first place.

"They got home and opened the door to a banner that said "WELCOME BACK HOME BABE!"

She turned to him and said, "I love you so much Toby!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

 **SO I KNOW THAT THIS WAS KIND OF A SAD CHAPTER IN A WAY BUT I MEAN SHE IS FINE BUT I WILL GET BACK TO THE WHOLE MYSTERY BROTHER THING BUT I FELT LIKE DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS AND I WANTED TO SAY THAT I LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND... I WANT TO SEE IF SHE READS MY FANFICTION. IF YOU DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND TELL ME OR COMMENT AND TELL ME THAT YOU DO BC I READ YOURS BUT IDK IF YOU READ MINE:) I HONESTLY HAD SOMETHING TOTALLY DIFFERENT CHOSEN FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT IT DIDN'T WORK OUT THAT WAY SO I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH IT...**


	8. A Road To RecoveryNot So Much

Neither one of them have received a text message since the last one from that weird person. Until now.

Toby's phone chimed and the text said, "Remember to do anything I want, and you get to be happy... maybe-A" Toby was beginning to breath heavily and Spencer noticed./

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked Toby.

"I got another one of those text messages." Toby handed her his phone and looked at her as she read the message.

"Look maybe this is just some kind of prank, maybe we can just ignore it and it will go away." She said and Toby nodded his head.

Spencer walked in the house and checked her phone, it was almost 10:00. Her and Toby had been out for dinner, they hadn't been out in what seemed like forever.

"Dang, we got home late!" Spencer said smirking at Toby.

"I know you, want to do something?" Toby asked with a certain gleam in his eye.

Can we just go to sleep and cuddle, I'm really tired." Spencer asked and Toby nodded.

Spencer turned over in bed and looked at the alarm clock. It read '3:27am,' she groaned and got the sudden urge to throw up. She stood up and ran to the bathroom, she threw up and there was even a little bit of blood. That was when she began to get worried, Toby came running into the bathroom with a worried look on his face.

He looked down and saw the blood, he sat down next to her. She silently cried into his shoulder, soaking his shirt

"Are you okay?" He asked/

"No I don't know what's wrong with me..." She said crying louder.

She heard her phone chime and jumped at the thought of it being the mysterious person that kept texting her.

She unlocked her phone and read the message out loud.

"Don't go to the doctor until I tell you to.

If you want to find your brother go to the brew and ask for 'A's' order."

She looked at Toby but didn't say anything. Toby walked up to her and hugged her trying to get her to calm down but it wasn't working. The laid back down but Toby never fell asleep, he kept worrying about what to do if this 'A' person came after Spencer.

When Spencer woke up she noticed that Toby wasn't in bed with her. She got up and walked into the living room. Toby was asleep on the couch, Spencer walked over to him. She kissed his forehead and he woke up, startling her.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep last night. I was worrying about you all night." He said looking down at the floor.

"How did you end up in the living room?" Spencer asked

"I didn't want to wake you up so I came in here and watched some tv but I finally fell asleep." Toby responded yawning.

"I have to go to the brew." Spencer said walking into the kitchen to get coffee

"No, let me come with you. I don't want you to get hurt." Toby said getting up to get coffee in the kitchen. She nodded her head and he walked into the bedroom to get ready to leave.

Toby walked into the brew and saw Hanna and Aria. They both walked up to Toby and hugged him, they pulled apart and walked up to Spencer and hugged her too.

The girls didn't say anything, they just walked out and waved. That's when Spencer began to get worried, Hanna never just walks off and not says anything.

Toby walked over and sat down on the couch in the back of the room, Spencer followed him. They sat down and on the table was a letter that said "Toby and Spencer Only" they looked at each other and got even more worried.

They reached for the envelope and opened it, it read.

"Good choice, you coming here. Now that I have you here, you can never see each other again and if you don't go by my words someone is going to get hurt. Remember I see everything, Spencer this is just another way that you can get to meet your brother. Every day that you are apart you will get a piece of information about the mystery brother~ A"

Spencer cried and Toby tried to comfort her but nothing was working.

"I never want to be apart from you, it never ends well for us." Spencer said crying into Toby's shoulder.

"I know but this is just so you can find your brother. Just remember that I love you forever." After Toby said this he walked out of the brew without saying anything else.

Spencer got up and ran after Toby, almost getting hit by a car. She reached Toby and had tear streaked cheeks, "Please-" she began to say but he interrupted her.

"Shhh please, don't make this any harder than it already is. I know that you don't want me to leave, I don't want to leave but I am doing this so you can finally find your brother and have a somewhat normal life." Toby said kissing the top of her head and going up to his loft.

She broke into to tears and collapsed on the ground in a puddle of tears.

 **(THREE DAYS LATER)**

 **Spencer's POV**

Toby broke up with me because of a envelope on a table and we don't even know who this person is. I can't believe that he would actually leave me I thought he loved me, he had always told me that he loved me. Hanna and Aria have been telling me to forget him but I just can't.

Come on please get out of the bed and we can go get coffee." Hanna said fighting to get the covers off of me.

"No, Hanna just please leave me alone." I replied covering my head with the blanket

"I know how you are feelin-" Hanna began to say but I interrupted.

"No, Hanna you don't understand. You have not had your heart ripped out by the only person that loved you. You haven't only slept with one person and then had to break up because a piece of a paper said so. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I FEEL LIKE." I yelled at her standing up walking towards her after every word./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5362cd5fb01f012f4ced70e51becb6fb""you're right, I'm sorry we will just leave," Aria said hugging me. "Just call one of us if you need anyone to talk to or need anything." I nodded and they walked out of the dorm.

I just really wished Emily was here, she died when she was 17. Emily, Hanna, Aria, and I were playing around and heard something outside. We walked out of my house and there was a man standing there with a gun. All four of us tried to run back inside the house but it was too late, Emily got shot and killed almost instantly.

We were all in a deep depression from losing member of our group, we lost contact until senior year and then went to college. Now we are here.

 **So I finally updated, it took me forever. No one was asking but I had to tell them what had happened to emily, no one knew and that was actually a very important, sorry I haven't said anything about her until now. But I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and tell me what you think...**


	9. Secrets

TOBY'S POV

Aria told me that I need to come and talk to Spencer, she has been having a very hard time with the break up. I am headed over to the dorms to see if she will even consider talking to me.

I knocked on her door and she, surprisingly, answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She said through the tears.

"I need to talk to y-" She cut me off my pulling me into the dorm.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. Hard. I kissed her back and ran my hands down her back to her waist. She moaned into my mouth and I pulled back.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I just came to see if you were doing okay. I still haven't gotten any text messages that say we can get back together." It hurt me to tell her this but I had to.

She nodded her head, "can you just please stay with me, you make me feel safe." She whispered the best she could through the tears.

I nodded my head and we laid down, my phone chimed and to my luck it was 'A'.

The message told me to leave or the deal was broken. I knew that Spencer was going to be even more angry with me now than she was earlier.

(SPENCER'S POV)

I woke up to no Toby in my bed and my heart began to break all over again. I got up and checked my phone, I had one message. The message read, "To find out who your brother is you are going to have to do somethings for me. Okay? ~A" I nodded my head thinking that he was watching anyway.

Another message came through, "Go to where you were born ask for John Doe from 'A' and they will give you a packet, read to find out who your brother is.~A"

I got ready and went to where I was born, I did what 'A' asked and got the papers. The files said that he never died and his name is Jason. The adoption papers that were in the files said that the family took him home. So why would my dad tell me that he died, did he give Jason to someone else?

I went back to Toby's loft to show him and maybe he would take me back this time around. I knocked on the door and he automatically opened the door.

"Please take me back, I know who my brother is. His name is Jason and the papers say that he went home the same day I went home." I explained the rest and he just stared at me when I was done.

He pulled me into his lap and held me for a good 10 minutes. I pulled back and turned to straddle him.

"I love you so much, please never let me go." I said through the tears. He nodded the head and pulled my head down to kiss him.

Our lips met and we slowly but passionately kissed, this was not like any other kiss it was slower more loving. He pulled back suddenly and went to go close the blinds.

"Just incase, I don't want 'A' to see anything." He said coming back to me.

He picked me up and carried me to the bed. We laid on the bed and slowly made out for the next 20 minutes, then things really began to get heated. He sat up quickly to pull his shirt off, and I did the same thing to mine. He laid me back down and ran his hand up to my sports bra with a zipper down the middle, I wanted him to touch me so bad. I lifted my chest against his hand and he laughed.

"Come on, please I'm begging you just touch me!" I said through my gritted teeth, but he did as he was told.

Toby pulled down the zipper and pulled off my leggings, leaving my in nothing but underwear. He stood up and removed his pants. I had been waiting to get back in bed with him, I love him so much.

So I skipped the sumt bc I didn't feel like writing it this time but I just uploaded a youtube video go check that out and so you now know who the brother is so that is out of the way but yes this was a shorter than usual chapter but you got something so yeah byeeeeee


	10. Meeting Jason

Spencer sat down across from Toby at the brew back in her home town, today was the day that she was going to meet Jason. Her brother For the first time in her life. She got a text message that told her to go to the brew at 2:00pm, if she wanted to meet her brother. Of course she was going to say yes and of course Toby had to go, sometime she thought he was way too overprotective but that meant that he loved her.

"Do you think he'll show?'' She asked Toby worried that he was going to ditch on them.

After about ten minutes of waiting on Jason, he finally walked in and automatically hugged Spencer, Toby just sat there awkwardly.

Jason told them that they didn't need to worry but he was adopted by an abusive family. That he got away from when he was 10 years old and he had been on his own since then.

Jason has dark hair, he has similar facial features to Spencer and was very tall.

"Why didn't you reach out to me before now?" Spencer asked taking a bite of her muffin.

"I didn't even know I was adopted, I was never told that I was adopted until I ran away. Five years later I went to the hospital and asked to see my files and sure enough, on the files it said that my parents were Veronica and Peter Hastings." JAson said transferring his eyes from Toby to Spencer.

"Did it say anything about me in the files, like the fact that you have a twin sister?" Spencer asked sounding angry.

"Yeah it said I had a sister, but it didn't say that you are my twin." Jason replied.

Their conversation lasted for about an hour, talking about how they grew up and Spencer told him about Peter not wanting two children. He didn't seem too happy about that but he knew that he grew up that way for a reason. The worst part was telling Jason about 'A' he had been getting the text messages like that too, although he had been getting them for a shorter period of time. When Spencer and Toby were headed back to the house Spencer got sick again and threw up outside the loft.

"Okay, this time I am taking you to the hospital, come on let's go." Toby said angry at the fact that 'A' made his girlfriend sick and she was throwing up because of him.

Spencer got her blood drawn and the doctors came back with the results, "Just let me ask one thing. Am I pregnant?" Spencer asked trying to stay calm.

"No Ms. Hastings you're not pregnant, but you do have food poisoning, this is not as bad as you think but you need to think about when you first threw up and where you ate before that." The doctor instructed.

Spencer was relieved that she wasn't pregnant, she wasn't ready for all of that, but she did have food poisoning so that meant that 'A' had gotten into her food and poisoned it. Toby was worried that this screwed up person was going to harm her even more, losing her would be the worst thing in the world. He would not be able to live without Spencer, he kept his heart beating.

"You need to stay rested and in about two days you should be better, but if the vomiting continues you need to come back and we will run more tests." The doctor demanded.

Spencer nodded in agreement and left to go back home, "Do you think you can take the rest of the day off baby?" Spencer asked looking at Toby with her best pussy dog eyes.

"Of course sweetheart," Toby couldn't resist her face...ever.

Spencer walked hand in hand with Toby into the loft, she went straight to the bedroom, "Please lay with me, at least until I fall asleep." Spencer questioned Toby.

Toby nodded his head and pulled her into his arms, drifting off into a deep sleep...

So there you go, I'm sorry that this was such a short chapter I have some serious writers block but I thought that I would give you guys a little bit of something before the rest of hte weekend. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed the little bit that you got ... DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I LOVE READING THEM AND I LOVE GETTING SUGGESTIONS!


	11. Back To Classes

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Spencer and Jason had been talking for the past 2 weeks and pretty much knew everything about each other. They talked about everything from how they grew up to all of their firsts in life. Toby was very supportive of their relationship, he wanted them to be able to have a normal relationship.

Spencer was due to be back at school on the fifth of November, she was granted a leave when she went to administration and told them about her brother and her parents. The day that Spencer did meet Jason she never told her parents and didn't really want to, she was scared straight of her father and her mother wasn't even talking to her. Her mother was being strange around her, she would only answer with one word and she wasn't even looking her in the eye, that was worrying Spencer.

Spencer opened her dorm door for the first time in a week, she was staying at Toby's loft in rosewood, and didn't want to leave. She set her stuff down and her phone chimed.

*Don't think I went away, I'm still here and not leaving any time soon. ~A*

She dropped her phone and looked around to see if there was anyone around her, she didn't see anyone. She shook it off and tried to continue to unpack her bags, she put all of her clothes away and in came her room mate.

"Where in the world have you been?" Ali asked with wide eyes.

"With my boyfriend, finding my brother in my old home town," Spencer murmured.

Ali's eyes widened her eyes, Spencer never had a boyfriend that she wanted to stay at their house for a WEEK!

"Are you that surprised that I have a boyfriend, you're the one that was MIA and just blowing me off for like 3 weeks." Spencer stood up and walked closer to her. "Where were you anyways?"

"I was with my parents, I finished the exams early and honestly I was surprised when you didn't do that." She said with a scoff.

"Well, I'm doing them this week so that means that I can't go and see Toby," Spencer stated and Ali smiled.

"Good maybe we can have sometime to spend together, maybe we can even hang out with Hanna and Aria." Ali jumped up and down on the ground.

"No no, Ali I am going to be studying the whole entire week." Spencer said.

Ali nodded her head in understanding and laid down.

Spencer grabbed her backpack and left out the door to her classes.

Spencer got done with all of her final exams in 3 days and really didn't want to hang out with Ali, she really got on her nerves. She was fine with hanging out with Hanna and Aria, but Ali was a different story, she was always too happy and energetic. She thought about going back to Toby but he would probably want some alone time with his friends, they had been with each other for a while now.

She knew just what to do, she would go and shop with Hanna. Hanna always understood what she was going through, so did Aria but she was always with her boyfriend and never hung out with her and Hanna. Emily would understand too but she couldn't, she was dead and that was never going to change, Spencer would still have days that she needed Emily and the only thing that could make her feel okay was Emily being there. She hasn't had one of those days in a while, she thought it was Toby that was distracting her from those thoughts.

"Hanna, come on. Let's go to the mall and get something to make our boyfriends scream." Spencer chuckled.

"Okay okay, we will go but I can't stay for too long, I promised Caleb I would go out to lunch with him." Hanna agreed.

"So how are you and Caleb doing?" Spencer asked with a grin.

"Good," Hanna started. "No, great." She smiled.

"Well then," Spencer said stepping out of the dorm towards the car.

Spencer and Hanna talked about what has been happening lately with their boyfriends.

"So I wanted to thank you for dragging me to that party." Spencer continued. "I would have never met Toby or my twin brother, Jason."

"What you have a brother?" Hanna screamed.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Spencer explained what happened.

"Wow, Toby really needs to share you or at least let you call sometime."

"Yeah, I know." Spencer laughed.

They spent the day in a lingerie store and the food court. When they went home Spencer stayed in Hanna's dorm and as soon as they put their bags down they were out.

 **Hey guys so I know that I haven't updated in like forever but I have seriously thrown this fic down the drain I may end up stop writing it and just focus all of my writing strength on "Forbidden." If you haven't read it you need to and tell me what you think. Thank you for sticking around for this story and I'm sorry that I have been absent from it. I hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget to review.**


End file.
